Beyblade: The Musical
by Kari Rose
Summary: A small collection of re-written songs for Beyblade!
1. She's out of my league

A/N: This is kinda weird coz it's mainly about Tyson falling in love with Mariah which is not normal! It's based around McFly's Obviously! Hope you like it! Please review!!

She's out of my league

Recently I've been

Hopelessly reaching

Out for this girl

Who's out of this world

Believe me

But her ex-boyfriend

Drives me round the bend

Coz he beat Lee

In the finals

Before me

And so many nights now

I find myself thinking about her now

Coz obviously she's out of my league

But how can I win she keeps dragging me in

And I know I never will be good enough for her

No no I never will be good enough for her

I gotta escape this

Get away from this yeah

I'll run away

Find some where to stay

For two years

I'll put her behind me

I'll go to a place where she can't find me

Oh

Coz obviously she's out of my league

I'm wasting my time coz she'll never be mine

And I know I never will be good enough for her

No no I never will be good enough for her

It's out of my hands

And I never know where I stand

Coz I'm not good enough for her

Good enough for her

Good enough for her

Good enough for her

Good enough for her

Good enough for her

Good enough for her

Coz obviously she's out of my league

I'm wasting my time cos she'll never be mine

And I know I never will be good enough for her

Coz obviously she's out of my league

But how can I win she keeps dragging me in

And I know I never will be good enough for her

Coz obviously she's out of my league

I'm wasting my time cos she'll never be mine

And I know I never will be good enough for her

No no I never will be good enough for her

I know most of it's the same as the song but I changed as much as I could!! Remember there's a nice little button down here somewhere which I'd really like you to hit and type what you thought of this!! PLEASE puppy dog eyes PLEASE!!!!


	2. Pink Colours in her Hair

A/N Tyson for Mariah again! And yet again set around a McFly song '5 colours in her hair' Please review

Pink colours in her hair

She's got a beyblade

And pink colours in her hair

Not into fashion

But I love the clothes she wears

She hides her feelings

Behind a cat-like stare

But I don't care

Everybody wants to know her name

I threw a house party and she came

Everyone asked me

Who the hell is she

That weirdo with

Pink colours in her hair

She's just a blader

With a cat-like attitude

I'd like to phone her

Coz she puts me in the mood

The rumours spreading round

She's seen Ray in the nude

But she don't care

She don't care

Everybody wants to know her name

How did she cope with her new found fame

Everyone asked me

Who the hell is she

That weirdo with

Pink colours in her hair

She was all I thought about

The girl I couldn't live without

But then she went insane

She didn't want the fame

She said I was the blame

She had had enough

And dyed her hair blonde and now

She's just a weirdo with no name

Everybody wants to know her name

How did she cope with her new found fame

Everyone asked me

Who the hell is she

That weirdo with

Pink colours in her hair

Hope you liked! Please review!! Bye for now xx


	3. That Girl

A/N: This one is set around McFly's 'That Girl'! It's Tyson who falls in love with Mariah but loses her to Ray! Please review!

That Girl

Went out with the guys

And before my eyes

There was this girl she looked so fine

And she blew my mind

And I wish that she was mine

And I said 'Hey wait up coz I'm off to speak to her'

And my friends said

You'll never get her

But I didn't care

Coz I loved her long pink hair

And love was in the air

And she looked at me

And the rest was history

Dude your being silly

Coz you're never gonna get that girl

And you're never gonna get that girl

We sat there all day

Forgot about Ray

Spent the day laughing in the sun

And we had fun

And my friends they all

Looked stunned yeah yeah

Dude she's amazing

And I can't believe you got that girl

And my friends said

She's amazing

It gave me more street cred

I dug the blade she had

How can I forget

That she rocks my world

More than any other girl yeah yeah

Dude she's amazing

And I can't believe you got that girl

And I can't believe you got that girl

She looked incredible

With her hair in pink

I guess my friends were right

She's out of my league

But what am I to do

She's too good to be true

But three days later

Went round to see her

But she was talking with Ray

And I said fine

I cried most of the day

And since then loneliness has been

A friend of mine

And my friends said

Such a pity

I let her slip away

They tell me everyday

That it will be ok

Coz she rocks my world

More than any other girl yeah

Dude it's such a pity

And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

I couldn't change it much but please review it anyway!! Thanks xx


	4. Down by the Lake

A/N This time it's Ray for Mariah but still based around McFly's 'Down by the lake'

Down by the lake

Well you better get home

Coz Lee is awake

Said he saw you last night

Making out by the lake

With the boy that he hates

Doesn't look at me the same way

That you do

Said I look pretty cute

But I don't got the blade

Seen the friends that I have

And the way I behave

And we're better off when

Lee is out of town

Oh baby you got nothing to prove

But if we decide to go

Doesn't mean he's gotta know

Oh baby you got nothing to lose

And we're better off when

Lee is not around

Doesn't give his consent

So now we can't afford

The perfect blade that you want

Gotta buy it abroad

From a place you adore

So I got us on a plane to Hawaii

Where the weather is nice

And where we are alone

None of Lee's advice

Followed us here from home

It'll be chilled out when

Lee is not around

Oh baby you got nothing to prove

But if we decide to go

Doesn't mean he's gotta know

Oh baby you got nothing to lose

And we're better off when

Lee is not around

I can't be around him and I tried

Told him once I liked him but I lied

Find some way to make him change his mind

What can I do to be with you

Oh baby you got nothing to prove

But if we decide to go

Doesn't mean he's gotta know

Oh baby you got nothing to lose

And we're better off when

Lee is not around

Hope you liked! Please review xx


	5. Blader Babe

A/N: Ray/Mariah set around McFly's 'Surfer Babe' Please review!!

Blader Babe

Well it's quarter to four

We're hanging out at the beyblade dish

And we've all got our blades

Later on we've got a battle to finish

Well that's what I said

When I left them in bed

With the radio on

And the books they read

Let the truth be known

I just wanna date a blader babe

I hope I'm not a little too late

I never know what you're gonna say

You don't think you're my type

But you are, but you are, but you are,

But you are

You know I just

Don't know how I'm gonna get through

This thing that I've been feeling for you

Don't think I know your name

But I do, but I do, but I do

You're a blader babe

You know it's hard when things

Never seem to wanna go your way

But I got this feeling

That it's not gonna happen to day

You know I've looked all around

For a girl with a blade

You're the prettiest face

That has walked my way

Since I met you girl

I just wanna date a blader babe

I hope I'm not a little too late

I never know what you're gonna say

You don't think you're my type

But you are, but you are, but you are,

But you are

You know I just

Don't know how I'm gonna get through

This thing that I've been feeling for you

Don't think I know your name

But I do, but I do, but I do

You're a blader babe

And I've been waiting for a girl like you

Anticipating how to make my move

Coz there is nothing I would rather do

Than battle blades with you

I want a blader babe

I hope I'm not a little too late

I never know what you're gonna say

You don't think you're my type

But you are, but you are, but you are,

But you are, but you are but you are,

But you are, but you are

Blader babe

I hope I'm not a little too late

I never know what you're gonna say

You don't think you're my type

But you are, but you are, but you are,

But you are

You know I just

Don't know how I'm gonna get through

This thing that I've been feeling for you

Don't think I know your name

But I do, but I do, but I do

You're a blader babe

Hope you liked! Please review!!!


	6. Crashed his beyblade

A/N: The White Tigers have taken Ray's blade from him and he wants it back!

Crashed His Beyblade

I'm so rushed off my feet

Looking for Gordon Street

So much I need to say

I'm sorry that it's on the finals day

Coz it's so right for me

My ex-mates disagree

They've always hated me

Coz I never stayed with their team

Now it's mine

And I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

It's good I never stayed

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

I said it's mine and now it is

Coz the blade belongs to me now

Its power's in my hands now

As if I never lost it, looking back

I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

The crowd there spread the word

And his team cried when they heard

I stole my blade away

From everybody gathered there that day

And just in time

And I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

It's good I never stayed

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

I said it's mine and now it is

Coz the blade belongs to me now

Its power's in my hands now

As if I never lost it, looking back

I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

Don't waste time being mad at me for taking it away

Coz anyway it didn't wanna stay

So please believe me when I say

I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

It's good I never stayed

The team they have is lame

I didn't want the pain

I didn't like their silly game

I said it's mine and now it is

Coz the blade belongs to me now

Its power's in my hands now

You might as well forget it and walk away

I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

And I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

It's good I never stayed

The team they have is lame

I didn't want the pain

I didn't like their silly name

I said it's mine and now it is

Coz the blade belongs to me now

Its power's in my hands now

As if I never lost it, looking back

I'm glad I crashed his beyblade

Please review xx!


	7. Constipated

**Ok no more McFly and Busted! This is about Tyson and its Avril Lavigne's Complicated! Most of the chorus was taken from Weird Al's version but the rest is my own.**

Pizza, I love it so  
Sunday I spent alone  
Eating extra larges  
What a shame  
I'm now in pain

I ate nearly twenty two  
Now I'm desperate for the loo  
No sense in eating every  
Single slice  
It's not wise

Spending Sunday  
Eating all day  
Pizza round the clock  
Gets you all blocked  
I really don't care  
Just please help me

Tell me  
Why'd I have to go and make myself so constipated?  
Right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated  
In the bathroom ... I sit and I wait and I strain  
And I sweat and I clench and I feel the pain  
Oh, should I take laxatives or have my colon irrigated?  
No no no

**What do you think? Please review and if there's any song or character you'd like to see appear in this musical then just tell me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks xx**


	8. Celebrated

**Hello, me again. I just want to say thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep telling me what you think of it so far and remember: if you want to see a song featured or a certain character making an appearance just tell me. You're the ones reading so I might as well try and give you what you want and not the first bit of rubbish that comes into my head. Hope you like. **

**It's part two of Constipated but it's different.**

Part two: Celebrated

I was feeling pretty down  
Til the team came around  
Kai, Ray, Max and Chief  
We battled for  
An hour or more

Twice I beat Kai and Ray  
I'm great, what more can I say?  
And I'm still the  
World Champion  
I will become

Noted in books  
For all my good looks  
My beyblading skills  
Give everyone thrills  
I'm still number one  
Coz I went and won  
Again

Tell me  
Why should I not be the most celebrated?  
Blader of time, everyone knows my name but I don't hate it  
Coz I know that...I'm fit and I'm cute and I'm great  
And I'll take what I win and you'll say in whole  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna be found hated  
No, no, no


End file.
